


A Summer Night's Dream

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dreams, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnolia Dads Club, Marriage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, ftdadsau, gratsusummer2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: An unexpected dream leaves Gray longing for a future that had once terrified him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Gratsu Summer Solstice 2020





	A Summer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble we did for the Gratsu Summer Solstice Event hosted by @fuckyeahgratsu for the prompt "Those Summer Nights"
> 
> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

The waves crashed at Gray’s feet covering his toes with ocean water. The pants legs of his white tux were rolled up as he walked along the shore with Natsu at his side. 

The warm breeze of the summer night played with their hair and Natsu’s excited laugh rang out. Gray turned to him, curious to see what he was laughing about when he noticed Natsu showing off a ring as people suddenly appeared all around them. 

Gray saw his mother standing alongside Silver and Gildarts, while Sting and Rogue stood with Erza and Mira. In fact, all their friends and family seemed to be there, cheering loudly and taking picture after picture. 

He smiled lovingly, admiring how handsome Natsu looked in his tux, how happy he seemed to be. 

It was then he noticed he was wearing a matching band on his own finger, but rather than the panic he usually felt at the idea of marriage he found himself oddly at peace. 

Gray opened his eyes, the dream he’d just had nothing but a pleasant memory that was soon replaced by Natsu’s loud snores. And as he repositioned himself around his boyfriend he found himself thinking _Maybe, someday._


End file.
